In general, an around view monitoring system of a vehicle generally has a structure in which when an around view mode is operated while the vehicle stops, a situation outside the vehicle, which is photographed by a plurality of cameras provided on an exterior of the vehicle is transmitted to a monitor in the vehicle to obtain a view outside the vehicle and safely stop the vehicle in a parking space.
However, in the around view monitoring system, when a gear of the vehicle is changed to a P, or park gear, state or a parking brake is changed to a brake-on state, it is regarded that the stop of the vehicle is completed and the around view mode ends, and as a result, a safety accident may occur by an obstacle factor outside the vehicle when an occupant gets off the vehicle. As will be understood, such P state is among those states of motion of the vehicle such as a driving gear state, reverse gear state and neutral state, as respectively referred to hereinafter as a, “D,” “R,” or “N” state.